Rayquaza (Shiny)
Main Stages |boardlayoutv2 = |cd1 = Switch countdown after disrupting 2 times. Do these disruptions in order every 2 moves: 1) Fill board with Disruption Pattern 1 2) Fill board with Disruption Pattern 2 |cd2 = Switch countdown after disrupting 2 times. Choose one of these disruptions if Combo ≥ 2: - Fill a random 3x3 area with 3 - Fill a random 6x2 area with 4 |cd3 = Switch countdown after disrupting 2 times. Do these disruptions in order every 3 moves: 1) Fill columns 2-5 with Disruption Pattern 3 2) Fill rows 1-4 with Disruption Pattern 4 |dp1 = |dp2 = |dp3 = |dp4 = |drop1 = |drop1chance = 50 |drop2 = |drop2chance = 25 |drop3 = |drop3chance = 1.5625 }} Event Stages at A2 B4 E3 F5, 6 near the center |queue = 9 in each of columns 1 and 6 |boardlayout = |boardlayoutv2 = |cd1 = Switch to Countdown 2 when Moves ≤ 7, choose one of these every 2 moves: - 4 at A1 B3 E3 F1 - 4 at A4 B2 E2 F4 |cd2 = If Combo ≥ 1, fill columns 1-5 or 2-6 with this: |cd3 = If Combo ≥ 3, do in order, switch to Countodwn 2 after disrupting 4 times: 1) 10 random 2) Fill 6 random tiles with 5 and 1 |duration = |-|07/11/17 to 07/17/17= + 5 + 10 101-300: + 4 + 8 301-600: + 3 + 6 601-1000: + 2 + 4 1001-2100: + 2 + 2 2101-3600: + 2 + 3601-5200: + + 5201-7800: + 7801-10400: + 10401-13000: + 13001-16800: + 16801+: Mobile: 1-600: + 5 + 10 601-2000: + 4 + 8 2001-5000: + 3 + 6 5001-8000: + 2 + 4 8001-16000: + 2 + 2 16001-28000: + 2 + 28001-40000: + + 40001-60000: + 60001-80000: + 80001-100000: + 100001-130000: + 130001+: }} }} at the center, 6 at the top and 6 at the bottom |boardlayout = |boardlayoutv2 = |cd1 = Fill columns 2-5 with this after 2 moves, then switch to Countdown 2: |cd2 = Fill board with this after 3 moves, then switch to Countdown 3: |cd3 = Fill board with this after 2 moves, then switch to Countdown 1: |duration = |-|07/04/17 to 07/17/17= |drop1chance=25|drop2= |drop2chance=3.125|drop3= |drop3chance=1.56|notes=1% encounter rate}} }} scattered around (at A1 B3 C5 D5 E3 F1), 1 and 1 at the bottom |queue = Some , , , and in column 4 |boardlayout = |cd1 = Switch to Countdown 2 when Moves ≤ 7, 4 at the top (similar to initial board layout) every 3 moves |cd2 = If Combo ≥ 1, Choose one of these, then switch to Countdown 3: - Fill columns 1-2 with this: - Fill rows 3-6 with this: - Fill the 4x4 block at C3 with this: |cd3 = If Combo ≥ 4, do in order, switch to Countdown 2 after disrupting 4 times: 1) 12 random 2) 10 random 3) 5 random 4) 3 random |duration = |-|02/21/17 to 02/27/17= + 10 + 10 101-300: + 7 + 7 301-700: + 5 + 5 701-1300: + 4 + 4 1301-2700: + 3 + 3 2701-5400: + 2 + 2 5401-8100: + + 8101-11000: + + 11001-13000: + + 13001-16000: + 16001-19000: + 19001+: already owned: Mobile: 1-1000: + 10 + 10 1001-2500: + 7 + 7 2501-5000: + 5 + 5 5001-10000: + 4 + 4 10001-20000: + 3 + 3 20001-40000: + 2 + 2 40001-60000: + + 60001-80000: + + 80001-100000: + + 100001-120000: + + 80001-100000: + 140001+: already owned: |notes=Fast Match Stage }} }} at the center, 6 at the top and 6 at the bottom |boardlayout = |boardlayoutv2 = |cd1 = Fill columns 2-5 with this after 2 moves, then switch to Countdown 2: |cd2 = Fill board with this after 3 moves, then switch to Countdown 3: |cd3 = Fill board with this after 2 moves, then switch to Countdown 1: |duration = |-|02/14/17 to 02/27/17= }} Category:Pokémon Category:Mega Pokémon Category:Pokémon with alternate forms